


Tomorrow May Well Bring the Sun

by Purcelli, Viderian



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Eversong Woods, F/F, Farstrider, High Elves, Lesbian, Paladin, Pre-Burning Crusade, Pre-Wrath of the Lich King, Purcelli, Roleplay fic, Romance, Silvermoon, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purcelli/pseuds/Purcelli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: Two women, alike and yet so very different, find themselves drawn together countless times. Mere coincidence, or perhaps fate? What is it that brings them together?





	Tomorrow May Well Bring the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A roleplay between me and Purcelli of our elves. Tyffany belongs to me, Valei belongs to her.

In the shade of golden leaves and cream-white bark of tall trees a young elf woman walked, far from the path and especially any nearby towns. She ran a hand through the tall grass and odd curly foliage, bright yellow sundress flowing behind her in the afternoon breeze. It was Tyffany’s only day free of training with the other paladins. She missed the forest, mostly because of the fresh air and sound of birds and lynxes roaming about.

Her ear twitched as she came across an odd patch of dead leaves on the forest floor, shades of red and orange and yellow like a crisp carpet. Something seemed off as she noticed this area was much quieter than the others. She looked around, lips pursed and eyebrows drawn downwards in contemplation. When Tyffany found no one in sight, she gingerly walked forward, but then, suddenly, the earth gave way. She fell with a gasp, and before she knew what was happening, she’d fallen into a shallow pit of dirt and dried leaves.

Tyffany rubbed her temple in pain, scratches making their way over her arms and legs. "_Urghn_... What the—" She looked around, carefully standing and realizing she could not get out.

" H-Hello?! Is anyone out there?" She began to panic as thoughts of someone deliberately trapping her, as if to ambush her! "Help! Someone, please!!"

Another person was there. An elf, much like Tyffany, only she wasn’t the one trapped in a pit. She wore scrappy leather gear caked in dirt, pale blonde, choppy hair windswept messily. Valei hushed her breathing to barely a whisper as she stalked the lynx. It was a baby, and as skittish as they come, so she slipped off her leather boots and pulled the scarf tighter around her mouth and wind-bitten cheeks in fear that her panting would scare it away. A sudden crack coming from behind her alerted the cat of her presence, and Valei cursed as it bolted off in the opposite direction.

The young ranger whirled around, her mind racing to all of the traps she'd set in the past day or two. Her boots were soon back on her feet as she collected herself and took off in a dead sprint to reach her most recent contraption, a simple hole in the ground camouflaged with some foliage created by the arrival of Autumn. It was probably another lynx--which the young girl didn't catch to kill, instead preferring to make some sort of ridiculous attempt to tame them. She _hoped_ it was a cat. Valei wasn't sure what she would do if she happened to trap an Amani scout, no matter how proud of her Ranger General Sylvanas would be.

A noise, sounding distinctly like a female voice reached her ear and her heart almost stopped. So no cat. Probably just a mindless wanderer who'd crossed into the training lands. The young ranger approached the hole, drawing one of her dual swords and masking herself further with the scarf in order to take on the visage of danger. It was, after all, her greatest source of entertainment--gallivanting through these woods. It wasn't every day that she got to play a part with a total stranger.

"Identify yourself, imbecile," she commanded as she peered over the edge of the trap, narrowing her eyes and trying her best to deepen her voice.

" _Imbecile?_" Tyffany straightened her dirtied dress before shooting a glare up at whoever spoke to her. She could just barely see the one who’d caught her, taking a moment to look over her captor’s features, but it was difficult with the edge of the hole in the way. " Are you an assassin? What do you want with me?" She tried to climb out of the ditch, slipping as the rim of her dress got caught between her feet and the side of the hole. She fell back down with a grunt. She finally gave up and ran a hand through her bright blonde hair in frustration. "If you wanted to kill me, you would’ve done it by now. So why don’t you just _help_ me already?" She crossed her arms with a huff.

Fear gripped her all over from the situation and deepness of the voice, but that wouldn’t stop her from showing defiance and courage. "Or else, my father will do something about it."

"Oh, _do_ shut up, girl," Valei spat, her voice cracking a little on her last word. She cleared her throat. " I am certainly no assassin, but _you_ are trespassing on private land."  
Tyffany pursed her lip childishly but felt amused, for some reason. " Private land? I may not spend so much time here but I don’t recall ever seeing you out here."

Valei thrust her hand down into the pit, trying to further perpetuate her cold masquerade. Locks of shaggy cornsilk hair fell in front of her eyes, and were shaken back with a huff.

Tyffany grabbed onto the hand without another word and lifted her dress as if she could stop it from getting further ruined. She huffed as she hoisted herself out with the stranger’s help, landing on the grass on her knees. She stood wobbly then brushed herself off. As she found her balance, she looked at her captor inquisitively. Another young girl with blonde hair, but much shorter than hers, and a scarf masking her face. Tyffany pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "So you’re just some kid?" she sneered, disregarding her own age.

Valei returned her right blade to its sheath and straightened to her full height, nearly standing on her toes to stand a sliver taller than the other elf. "You haven't seen me because I haven't let you. Step lightly, breathe quietly... you could learn how to. It might save you trouble with--," she gestured to the trap behind her, "\--theses sorts of things."

She bristled at the 'kid' remark. "Watch what you say, maiden. I happen to be the one armed," Valei mumbled, patting the hilts of her swords and maneuvering to collect an armful of leaves and reset her trap.

Tyffany stepped back and braced herself, feeling for a sword she was used to having by her side, only to remember she wasn't armed today. She tsked and crossed her arms. "I'm not one of your animals I'm sure you catch and eat like a savage." She watched the stranger reset the intricate trap with masked interest. She folded her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her bare heels, no longer interested in seeming ladylike to this stranger. "Who are you, anyways? Are you one of those... what are they called again... 'outrunners'?" She eyed the twin blades curiously. Double wielding was something no paladin had done, so of course this masked person wasn't of her own class, especially because she'd never seen her before, in or outside of Silvermoon.

"Pah! If I was planning on devouring my catches, this trap would be designed to kill," Valei said, looking the other elf over once, "which wouldn't bode well for you, to say the least. You should be thanking me for valiantly coming to your rescue, maiden." She spread the foliage back over the pit, carefully making sure that it would not be given away to its next catch.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'Farstrider,' to which I'd questions why a noble-looking girl wouldn't automatically know the name of the kingdom's _most elite_ rangers. And no, I am not one. Not yet."

Tyffany looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'm in training to be a paladin. We're pretty shut in most of the time." She sat down, tending to the various scrapes across her legs and arms and paying no mind to the _Farstrider's_ harsh words. " Anyways... I assume you have a name."

The word 'paladin' seemed to stir something within Valei, but she tried to play it off as a reach for the canteen on her left hip.  
"Ah, so you're sticking around to talk? Alright then," She shrugged, popping off the cap of the container with one hand and bringing the other up to release her makeshift mask and allow herself to drink. She took a swig and then offered it to Tyffany, giving her an awkward half-smile along with it.  
"The name's Valei. I assume you also have a name?"

Tyffany curled a lip in distaste. She reminded her of her old friends, the ones her father forbade her to associate with. "Tyffany Elaynna of house Goldcrown," she drawled on, offering a clumsy curtsy while sitting down with a dress torn at the end. She took the canteen, taking a tentative sip then clutching it with awkwardness. "Look, I may not get out very often, but I figured it common courtesy to at least ask your name. You helped me, even though you're the one who got me in there in the first place. You should take care nobody gets caught in your traps next time."

"And _you_ should take more care where you step, _Tyffany Elaynna of house Goldcrown_ ," Valei said with a slight drawl and punctuated with a wink. She held out her hand for the canteen to be returned.  
"Are you lost? Are you in need of a brave hero to walk you home or somethin'?" Her question was serious, but her tone was ever-so-slightly mocking in a way as she scanned the dress draped over Tyffany.

Crimson spread over Tyffany’s fair features in humiliation at the accusation. "You are very rude, one called Valei." She poorly attempted to match her mocking tone, but ended up sounded monotonous in the delivery. "Here I was, attempting to make friends. You know what? I'm fine. I don't need someone to escort me, thank you very much, but no thank you." She stood, brushed the dried grass and remnants of leaves from herself, and began to walk through the tall grass, knowing in the back of her mind she'd get lost no matter what. She cursed as her out loud as dress continued to get caught on brambles and harsh bits of undergrowth.

"Hey, wait—!"  
Valei crossed her arms over her chest as she yelled after the other elf.

"You’re unarmed and never know when there can be a troll attack, Tyffany! I promise I didn’t... I didn’t mean it like that! But I won’t have you go off and die after stumbling into an _Amani_ trap." Valei shook out her choppy hair and shifted her weight awkwardly, not quite knowing how to begin her next sentence. " Oh, and um—also. I’m not sure where you’re coming from or going, but Silvermoon is _that_ way," she said sheepishly, pointing in the complete opposite direction that Tyffany was headed.

Tyffany paused for a moment. Then she threw her hands in her hair and screamed through gritted teeth in sheer frustration. After collecting herself she slowly turned to look at Valei, except with her eyes closed so she wouldn’t lose it again. "Okay, _Valei_ , then you may have the honor of being my escort." She finally opened her eyes after forcing out the sentence laced with hidden aggression. She realized how unladylike she was acting and folded her hands, looking down shyly. "Ah, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Could you escort me, p-please?"

Valei looked perplexed at Tyffany’s outburst followed by the awkward and sudden apology, but she approached the brush that she was in and held out a gloved hand to assist if she needed.

"All’s forgiven, now come on. It’s supposed to downpour any time today, I’d hate for you to be caught out here and ruin that pretty dress of yours."

She tentatively took the gloved hand, paying too much attention to not cling to it _too_ tightly. Her father was unspeakably mean, both to her and everyone unfortunate enough to be cursed by his presence, but she was always encouraged by her peers to be polite and look out for others. " Thank you, Valei."

As she walked alongside her for quite a while, the sun setting behind the twisting golden trees and sunset’s light playing over the two girls, she couldn’t help but feel chatty. "So tell me, do you live in Silvermoon? What’s it like training under the Farstriders?"

After a moment of Tyffany still holding onto Valei’s hand, she tried to gently wrestle it back. She appreciated how good the other was at conversation. Small talk had never been Valei’s strong suit, but she listened to her questions with a smile.  
"Technically, yes, I live in the city, but most days I prefer to camp out in a clearing not too far from where you fell into my trap. My father gets into moods sometimes, and it’s best to just stay away. The Farstriders, though! I’m eager to join and climb the ranks, I know I’m shoddy with a bow, but I could pass every other field test with flying colors. It’s a dream come true." Valei crunched the leaves beneath her feet and delighted in the sound it produced. "What about you? How’s life?"

Tyffany watched the setting sun with a look of contempt over her features as they walked. "I was born into a family of noble paladins, the only child. Today was my only day of the month away from the training. My mother died when I was very young and I train under my father now." Tyffany absentmindedly clutched to Valei’s hard tighter. "He treats me more like a pupil than his own daughter. But I know what’s best for our people, and I must protect them at any cost."

She looked over at the elf beside her, taking in her features and how different she was in appearance than herself. "We’re pretty different, but a lot alike. I mean, how we’re both in training and all."

Valei gave an awkward sort of chuckle. "You can let go, now," the elf muttered, offering Tyffany another half-smile. "I’m terribly sorry about your mother, Tyffany. But you’re right, that does make us pretty similar! My mother had me very young after an affair with my father, and I guess instead of being chained to me and her duties to a family she just decided to run off and join the Magisterium. I’m not angry at her anymore, though. I haven’t seen her since I was very small.... I don’t even remember what she looked like."

There was an awkward silence as Tyffany wasn't sure how to respond to something like that. She reluctantly let go of Valei's gloved hand, a sudden coldness filling her own without something to latch on to. Despite the heavy atmosphere, something about being with her just felt right. They'd only known each other for a small amount of time, and even though they'd gotten into an argument and a bit of an embarrassing situation on Tyffany's behalf, she had a feeling they might end up good friends.

"Maybe I could visit you someday... When we're not busy training, of course. I'm not sure how it works for Farstriders, but we have to train vigorously every day."

Valei wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but she patted the paladin’s shoulder.  
"Oh, my schedule isn’t too bad, I’ve not officially begun my Farstrider training, anyways. If I’m being honest, they haven’t... even.... accepted me yet. But they will! I’m sure of it."  
Valei fingered the hilt of her right blade, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"But yes, I’m in need of more... friends. If you’d like to meet again."

More idle words passed between the two as they walked. A calm darkness fell over Eversong Woods with its only source of illumination being the moon's pale blue light. The creatures of the forest were quiet save for the occasional owl or lynx.

They walked all the way through Silvermoon, a city of orange and yellow now covered in shades of red and pink. Lights were on in Tyffany's place as seen from outside the window, much to her dismay. "My father's going to be furious," she groaned. She turned to give Valei a thankful look. "Thanks for that. I hope we can see each other again." She hadn't realized she grabbed the other's gloved hand again, lingering for a second before finally pulling away with one last glance over her shoulder and made her way up the stairs. A guard was there to greet her with a stiff nod, who eyed Valei as if she'd try and pull something. The broad wooden door was pulled to a close as soon as it was opened, and Tyffany was gone and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
